Kiss Me
by StreeperDWP
Summary: Just something i found cute in my head, hope it's as cute and fluffy on paper... Or the web? Thehe please read and review MASSIVE FLUFF!


Disclaimer: Own nothing :)

Rating: K

Pairing: Established Mirandy

Summary: Together for 2 years Andy is 8 month pregnant with Miranda's baby. However Andy is feeling.. Fat Slight sequel to friends with benefits

Andy checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. There was nothing she could do to make herself not look fat. Sighing one last time she heard her wife shout for her yet again.

"Andrèa really... Is it necessary for us to be late yet again?" walking into the bedroom and gasping at the brunette beauty standing before her. Andy took this as a bad sign and threw her arms up in the air

"See even Miranda Fucking Priestly thinks I'm FAT!" Storming into the bathroom she locked the door behind her, pushed the lid on the toilet down and plonked her ass there.

"Abdrèa darling, I was simply gasping because... Well you look stunning" trying to reassure an 8 month pregnant already stubborn woman was hard, even for Miranda Priestly.

"Miranda stop it! Just go without me! Call Nigel!" Andy shouted through the door, the tears streaming down her face.

"Andrèa don't be ridiculous! I asked you to accompany me because I want you there! These benefits are suppose to be so I can show you off! How can I do that when you are sitting in the bathroom crying feeling sorry for yourself!?" Miranda could not understand how Andrèa could not see how beautiful she was.

"That's a lie... You go to those things because you have to! Not because you want to!" Miranda rolled her eyes and leant against the door.

"Yes, at one point that is why I went, however since I have been married to you I know that the reason I go is so i can show the world how happy the Dragon Lady is!" Andy sobbed harder.

"Ok Andrèa, we won't go. We don't have to go. Just please open the door?" Miranda finally gave in

"Really? You won't go?" Miranda rolled her eyes again but she could hear Andy coming closer to the door.

"No, we won't go. I promise, we can plan the nursery some more or shop online for some more baby clothes..." Hearing the bathroom door unlock Miranda stepped back slightly.

Watching patiently as the door knob turned and opened. Seeing a tear streaked Andy standing in front of her, a defeated hand placed on her huge bump and the other wiping her tears away smudging her perfect makeup.

Miranda walked forward and grabbed her wife into a strong embrace.

"Andrèa, listen to me... You are beautiful with no makeup on sweats and hair scraped back... You do not need Dior and Chanel to make you look beautiful! Even more so carrying our baby" Miranda pulled Andy back at shoulder length and pulling her lips to her own and kissing her wife thoroughly. The kiss getting heated and passionate made Miranda pull back. No way was Andy getting her way.

"Why don't you go and get changed and we will sit and watch some terrible love romance cliché film you love so much? Hmmm?" Andy smiled but shook her head.

"No... I want to go to this thing... For you" Miranda reached up and stroked Andy's soft, wet cheek.

"We don't need to go! I promise you we can miss it! I should never have asked you to come anyway!"

"Please let me do this, I want to. But can you do my make up? I just don't have the patience right now..." Miranda shot Andy a wink and moved to the dresser, picking up the makeup she shook the case and smiled at her beautiful wife. Andy came and sat down at the dresser calming as her wife fixed her up.

Andy held Miranda's hand nervously.

"Are you sure we aren't to late?" Andy asked as the car turned the final corner to the benefit. Cameras flashing ahead and reporters shouting made Andy even more nervous.

"Darling, the Priestly's never have to worry about being late" Miranda winked at her wife and kissed her cheek before calling Roy to open the door.

Gracefully exiting the car she helped Andrea out with as much dignity as you could give an 8 month pregnant women and walked gracefully down the red carpet. Cameras flashing at them all eyes and questioned flying towards them. Miranda was still amazed even after two years at how the public and media loved Andrea so much. Well not amazed because loving Andrea was simple, more in awe.

"Kiss me" Miranda whispered into Andrea's ear, her lips ghosting over the shell of the brunettes ear.

"I want everyone here to know you are mine, kiss me" Miranda explained. Andy didn't need much more persuasion. Turning she pulled Miranda's lips to her own and mashed them together making sure they were close. The flashes increasing, the whispers louder and the questions almost inaudible. Pulling back Miranda placed a protective hand on her loves bump and smiled.

Staring into her wife's eyes Miranda clearly said

"I love you so much" Andy's eyes filled with tears as Miranda led her into the Met, a hand at the small of her back and the other protectively guarding her unborn daughter.

Everyone in that hall knew exactly who Andrea and Miranda Priestly were. They also knew that both women belonged to each other.

The End...

Just a short fic that came to mind hope you enjoyed it, please read and review means a lot :)


End file.
